I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a projector and, more specifically, to an integrated projector that can work independently without extra wiring for users to read the data in the memory card, to watch TV and to watch DVD.
II. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it is known that people ask for more and more high entertainment quality, many families have home theater equipment; the early day projectors were very bulky in size and very high in cost to be accepted by regular families. By the improvement of manufacturers, now the projectors have tiny internal electronic circuit and smaller in overall size, the price is much lower for general public to accept.
As in Taiwan Utility Model patent publication no. 5200411, an off-axis LCD projector compromises of a light source, an X-type dichroic filter device, a color combination device, three polarizers and three LCD, three polarized analyzers corresponding to three polarizers. The light source is separated into red, green and blue beams by dichroic filter device, each light beam injects to the corresponding LCD of the direction defined by each polarizer; each LCD adjusts and reflects the injected light beam to the corresponding polarized analyzers. The major character of this invention: the directions of the polarizers are vertical to the injected light beam, the directions of the polarized analyzers are vertical the adjusted light beam.
Even the most advanced design, the current projectors can only output image, as shown in FIG. 1, the projector must be connected to a computer or a TV tuner, if users want to watch TV, the extra wiring is needed to connect projector, TV tuner and other audio devices; if users want to output computer images, extra wiring also have to be connected between projector and computer. Users cannot see the pictures of digital cameras from projector; the picture images have to be downloaded into a computer then output from the projector. The audio output needs more wiring, the installation might not be a problem for general people, and however it might be too complex for senior or younger people and those inexperienced.